


Sorry, love Daddy

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dad!Dean, Dad!Sam, F/M, Gen, Hurt-No Comfort, Tissue Warning, referenced (Angel- induced) amnesia, referenced death of a (canonical) child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sometimes forgot that Dean was a father too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, love Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-Title from a Bryan McFadden song.

  **Sorry, love Daddy**

 

\---  
  
\---

  
  Sam forced a smile as he reassured Eileen that everything was okay and passed the newborn back into the bassinet. The mother of his child - _his future wife, if he had anything to say about it_ , frowned and shook her head.

 

  
“Not all men are good with children, Sam. Dean’ll come around.”

Sam nodded even as his smile faltered- between the two of them, Dean had always been the one who was better with kids... True, things _had_  changed; they had both seen too much to remain unaffected, but...

  
He bent to press his lips against her temple and excused himself; _something was not right_ .

-*-

Sam walked through the long corridors of the bunker trying to figure out that niggling sense of unease: Dean had smiled and congratulated him; even picked the child once to give him a careful hug... but- but his eyes had been damp. And shuttered. ... There was a sadness there that didn’t belong, not on such a happy day... unless-

 

 _No_.

 Dean wouldn’t...Not again... _Would he?_

 

Sam juddered to a halt, unable to take another step till he figured out how he would respond if his brother had made another deal... because that had to be the only explanation... Dean must have discovered something that put either Sam or Eileen and the child at risk and had responded the way he always did- by sacrificing himself. ... but now Sam had a child... Sam rubbed his face wearily and stalked the rest of the way to Dean’s room intent on facing the older man and _demanding_  the truth.

 

He slammed the door open without knocking and froze- Dean didn’t look up from where he was hunched over the bed... photographs spread all over the sheets.

 

Sam paused before stepping forward on soundless feet to peer at the pictures himself: the majority were of Ben and Lisa from the year Dean had spent with them, but there was one picture of Emma too. He swallowed as he noticed that his niece’s eyes were closed and her lips were tinged blue because _apparently_  Dean had sneaked a picture of his dead daughter _after_  Sam had shot her.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I-” He trailed into silence because what could he say after all? Most people- _including Sam himself_ \- forgot that Dean had, for intents and purposes, lost not one, but _two_  children... and suddenly the sadness in his brother’s eyes while he’d held his nephew made sense. His breath hitched as he wondered at the strength it must have taken to smile and celebrate the birth of Sam’s son when Dean couldn’t acknowledge Ben...

 

“I hope you have better luck than me,” Dean said after a moment.

 

Sam’s throat was thick as he forced a small smile, “Thank you.”

  
The End.


End file.
